Sparrowhawk
by FringieDemigod
Summary: Aquila Bishop had a (not so) normal life, until she found out that her parents work in the same company that she does. Sequel to "Farewell"


**Hay thar! Because of all the crazy begging, I decided to write a sequel to my other story "Farewell". For those who have read that, Quill doesn't remember her encounter with her parents. Now read. XD**

**And Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from The Avengers and Fringe, they belong respectively to Marvel and Fox. Quill's mine though.**

**Nat ;3**

"Etta! Quill!" The sisters sat up hearing their mother with Quill shoving her hearing aids into her ears. "Get down here at once, you hear me?!" Throwing away their blankets, the siblings made a run towards their bedroom door, escaping from the room and elbowing each other on the way down the stairs. Lucky for the two, they were in their T-shirt and jeans. Quill reached her mother a few steps faster than Etta and the blonde narrowed her eyes at her sister angrily, rubbing her arm which Quill elbowed too hard that it hurt.

"You two have absolutely no timing concepts! Look at the clock! It's-" Olivia didn't get to finish her sentence as the girls went to grab their bags. Quill reached for an apple in the fruit bowl on the table while Etta simply shoved a piece of bread into her mouth before joining Quill who shut the door behind them. "You-" Olivia gave up, walking over to the couch and picked up a magazine.

"You or me?" Asked Etta, drawing out her car keys. "You, I have a huge one today, can't drive too much for a day." Replied Quill, scooping her hair into a neat ponytail. In the seventeen years of growing up and living together, the sisters had developed a set of language which mainly only they understand. "'Kay," said Etta, slipping into the driver's seat of her Chevy Camaro. The blonde started her car and it took off, first towards where Quill will be dropped off.

"You're late again, Agent Bishop!" A man in his fifties jogged towards the car once it pulled up beside the building. Quill slid out from the car and hauled her backpack over her back. "Sorry, babysitter, but I'm pretty sure that I'm only two minutes and fifteen seconds late." Quill checked her watch as she said. Coulson sighed before dragging the seventeen-year-old into the facility. "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow then!" Yelled Etta, but sighed when Quill didn't seem to hear her. "Whatever..." She groaned and started driving to her school.

"This is the twenty-seventh time, Quill, if you ever be late for the next mission- whatever mission you're assigned to in the future, you will no longer be part of Strike Team Delta, okay?" Growled Phil.

"Today's my first day in the Team, I don't think you're gonna do that, Nanny." Smirked Quill at the nickname she made up. Phil rolled his eyes and led her into a conference room, where the two founding agents of the Team sat side by side. "Allow me to introduce the new member of your team." Said Phil, pushing Quill towards the two agents. The two stood up and shook hands with the teenage girl. "I'm Agent Romanoff, this is my partner Agent Barton. We are better known as the Black Widow and Hawkeye though." Said the woman with red hair. Quill nodded and started to introduce herself. "I'm Agent Bishop and my code name is Sparrowhawk."

"Okay! Now that we know each other, let's move. Athens is not going anywhere but your target has legs." Phil shooed the three agents on the Quinjet. Quill ripped off her T-shirt and jeans to reveal a catsuit, at which Agent Romanoff gasped a little at.

Agent Barton waltzed into the pilot's seat and started the Jet while the other two agents stayed at the back. "You're married?" Asked Quill, catching eye of the necklace with the ring dangling just in front of Agent Romanoff's chest. "How did-? Oh, um, yes, I am." Answered the woman, tugging the ring back into her catsuit. "With him?" Quill motioned at Agent Barton. "How did you know that?" Agent Romanoff looked a little bewildered. "You two looked like you have been working together for a long time, I figured that something started in the middle of a mission or something." Shrugged Quill. Agent Romanoff nodded.

"Do you have any children?" Quill went further, getting more curious every moment. "Two, but one now." Said the redhead.

"Really? What happened to your other kid?"

"We weren't thinking, we gave her to a friend because we weren't married yet then. I still regret it, she was everything to me."

"Then why didn't you go and take her back?"

"We didn't want her to come in contact with our agent lives, but then my son came and we were already married so we had no choice. He knows about SHIELD and everything we do."

Quill tilted her head in thought after hearing what Agent Romanoff said. It was quite similar to her own life, as she knew the story of her being adopted since she was asking why her sister's hair is blonde like Olivia but her red hair was nothing close to Olivia's or her dad Peter's brown hair. She questioned the possibility even more when she looked at Agent Romanoff's red hair, but shook the thought away since she was supposed to be focused on the mission, not where she came from.

"Are you born deaf?" Asked Agent Romanoff after a while of silence, noticing the hearing aids. Quill shook her head. "Not completely. My mom told me that when I was young, I accidentally got roped into an a mishap that deafened me. But luckily I am only 35% deaf, so I can still hear a little stuff without these babies." Explained Quill, pointing at her aids.

A few hours later the Jet landed somewhere rural in Greece. They agents prepared their gear by the entrance of the Jet and Agent Romanoff rose an eyebrow seeing Quill fling a quiver over her shoulder and see her husband do the same. They were almost exact copies. "You're an archer?" Asked Agent Romanoff. "Yup, I started when I was five, my mom said that it was in my blood." Agent Romanoff slowly nodded and slipped two (and the last) guns into her belt and put on her serious face. "Okay, Strike Team D, let's go." Ordered Agent Romanoff. Quill grabbed her bow and followed the skilled Agent while Hawkeye trailed behind the two females.

It was about twenty-five minutes into the fight, but Sparrowhawk's quiver was still full. And so was Hawkeye's. No more than two clips were used by the Black Widow and they were simply fighting with fists. The Black Widow easily flipped over another guard while one of Hawkeye's arrows pinned perfectly into a guard's forehead, the archer retrieving the arrow after the man collapse onto the floor. Sparrowhawk drew two arrows from her quiver and fixed them to her bow. Aiming at the security lock, the only thing that was standing in their way between them and their target, she released one explosive arrow which hit the keyhole of the lock flawlessly. Sparrowhawk stepped back and the arrow exploded, sending the two guards behind the door flying. The smoke still hadn't fade away when Sparrowhawk released the other normal arrow. The Black Widow and Hawkeye stared in awe as the smoke cleared and found Sparrowhawk's arrow, which went directly and precisely through their target's neck.

With the target taken care of and the stolen Vibranium stored securely in the Quinjet, the three agents were now flying back to SHIELD base. Quill changed back into T-shirt and jeans and pushed the doors to the base open to find the usual black car parked just outside. "Thought you needed a lift, Q-B." Smiled Etta, who was formerly leaning on Camaro's hood and now walking towards her sister. "I don't like that nickname, Etta..." Quill hissed, ignoring the two agents behind her who looked at each other and gasped.

Just as Quill was opening the car door, Agent Romanoff ran forward and pushed it close. Her next move almost had Quill hit her over the head, but she didn't. The seventeen-year-old girl was caught in the woman's embrace. "Aquila, it's me. I'm your mom." The woman murmured into the girl's ear. Quill slowly smiled and hugged her back; she was right. She found her parents.

And speaking of which, don't they work in the same company now?! Oh, who cares? Thought Quill as her father joined into their hug.

**Will I continue this? Will I not? It's up to those who review so don't forget to write some reviews. I'd like to know what you think and if I should continue or not. ;3**


End file.
